comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Asia
Asia, to the public, does not exist, not even when she assisted Excalibur with a few cases during the summer seasons. She's a plant mutant that was found by the Avengers and had grown close to a few of them, while to Xavier's Institute, she is an girl that was there many years ago briefly when it was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and now is a resident of Muir Island. A generally friendly, happy and go-lucky girl, she is a joy to many of those on the island considering their difficult research. Those in the know (such as the X-Men and the researchers on Muir Island) would know that Asia was a former HYDRA experiment and had artificial spy equipment removed from her. Background Some years ago the scientific organization known with in the criminal orgnization known as Hydra began a projected called Terra X. This project would combine genetics and metaphysics to create their own brand of mutants whose energies could be harvested for other experiments. Six children were born in the first wave of the project and they were named for the continents. Each had a different ability, Australia could manipulate the Earth, Europe manipulates the water, Africa fire, Asia life, and America had the power to decay. Unfortunately the project didn't yield the type of power they needed and the project was abandoned with the subjects pushed to different areas. Asia had mutated into a plant human hybrid who could communicate with plants. Her body was small, light weight and extremely agile, the lack of body temperature was a boost to Hydra as Asia could be used in Reconnaissance missions. She was trained and sent out to scout on various military instillations and projects around the globe. She spent her springs and summers doing that, in the winter when her body rebelled and reverted to its more docile state she was placed in a drug induced coma and placed in stasis until the next spring. That's how she lived her life working for Hydra and being studied by the scientists; she was less than a person more of a tool. She was dropped in jungles left for weeks while she investigated rare tribes or drug cartels, looking for mad scientists or other Hydra interests. However over time Hydra lost interest in the project and the group was abandoned. The group was recalled and placed into Stasis to be stored indefinatly, when a mix up in shipping, had the plant girl being shipping to New York City. Her Canister was opened by halpless workers and Asia ran away into the night. Now Asia's adventure begins. Asia made her way to New York and after having a few interesting nights in the city alleys she found herself in Central Park. She lived in the trees speaking with them on all kinds of matters and occasionally spooking the locals and tourist who came through the park. One such day a mother and child were enjoying the park when the child's balloon left his grasp and floated away. The plant mutant observing this leaped from her high perch and rescued the tree giving it back to the child. The mother was frightened of Asia's appearance and quickly swooped her son away. This did catch the attention of Captain America who happened to be watching near by. Captain America went back to the Avengers and told them what they saw and they went to collect the mutant. She then stayed with them for a few weeks until she was transferred to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She stayed there for a few months until it was decided that a traditional education was not going to help this mutant and she was sent to Scotland to Muir Island. While on Muir Island the researchers there discovered the observation equipment that Hydra had put in her body and removed it. They discovered how her brain worked and learned that she couldn't physically learn new things but had to have them loaded in much like a computer system. They created a device that would do such a thing. Over the next few years she would come to be a target of Hydra trying to recover her but they failed and she learned about their full project. How the rest of the children raised by Hydra were let lose and now lost across the planet. She wants to be reunited with them. During the summer months she tries to find them but to this date she's not been able to. Over time she has developed and honed her powers. Not only can she speak to them, she can control what they do. She has managed to call upon trees to shake their limbs and swing them to attack assailants, cause vines to wrap around people, and small grasses to grow around her. She's figured out to turn her own skin into hard bark that is highly protective as well as extending her fingers into sharp claw like pieces of wood. She has also been given Daisy. A small robot that was built with a combination of technology from Muir Island and some alien technology from the Shi'ar, built to be a companion. The robot doll mostly keeps a tab on the girl when her body reverts to it's hibernation form in the winter. It's outfitted with cameras and a two way radio monitoring system turning it into a handy babysitter. In the spring, Asia uses her robot as part side kick as part best pal. Asia loves Daisy and Daisy is pretty loyal to the plant girl. Asia has been doing the same things for the last few years. She is happy living at Muir Island and helping out Dr. Mctaggard and the other researchers. She's an obedient young girl and a brave hero when needed. She had assisted Excalibur a time or two while they were still active. Now days though she doesn't do too much superheroing just living on the Island and visiting others hoping to be reunited with her siblings. Personality *Friendly: Asia enjoys the company of others and can make friends easy. She tries to make people feel at ease especially with her odd appearance. She's not afraid to speak to strangers in attempts to make new friends. *Innocent: Asia is one of the true rarities in the world as a true innocent. She doesn't have a harmful or hateful thoughts, they just don't come to her. She doesn't really get the evil of the world, always trying to find something positive on things. *Imaginative: Asia has an active imagination and is always coming up with stories or games, even full fantasies. What ever is swimming around in her head usually flowers out in her personality. *Bubbly: Asia is typically happy, she's always smiling, laughing and bouncing. She find joy in most things around here and just can't help but let that pour from her. *Childish: Asia has very little control over her emotions and has let to among other things a childish streak in her. She's prone to outbursts when she's frustrated, tears when she's sad, she doesn't do well with responsibility outside a few specific areas, has trouble focusing, gets impatient at times. *Puppet: In the end her personality is just one programmed by Scientists as part of an experiment. She's their puppet, their little play thing, and she's not aware. *Fearless: Asia doesn't understand fear or have a concept of it, danger is just a thing and while she'll try to avoid getting hurt, she doesn't tense up or get butterflies or nervous about it. She is like a stone. Logs 2010-2011 Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-04-07 - Business and Family - Stark gets tackled by Asia watching, calling his semi-girlfriend for backup, and dealing with a business meeting all in one. Three times the fun? 2012 Logs *2012-02-24 - The Failure - What kind of mugging in the park do you call that?! *2012-05-28 - Heroes Crisis: Vampires, Zombies, and Super-Waitresses - Supergirl, Vanguard, Asia and Captain America vs Zombies and a vampire Connor and Storm. Then exit Dedrick, enter Shenlong! *2012-07-10 - Acts of Random Stabs - Gen-X gets sent on an escort mission and engages the Mutant Liberation Front in a brutal claw and psychic fight 'em up! *2012-08-03 - Weight of the Mantle - Kon-El with the cape of Superman visits the Avengers Mansion to make a sign of friendship. *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-12-30 - The Avengers Christmas Party - Stark actually throws a Christmas party for the Avengers and Avenger party, and each moment gives him a little more joy to face the new year. Go Team! 2013 Logs *(DB: 2013-02-04 - Questionable Traffic Incidents) *2013-03-11 - Family Affairs: Asia-napped! - Supergirl meets Asia in Central Park, then a killer robot fight! Asia's kidnapped, oh no! *2013-03-13 - Family Affairs: Do You Smell That? - Supergirl tells Tony Stark about the kidnapping of Asia, and the two of them investigate - in the sewers. *(TV: 2013-03-18 - The Cat Came Back) *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota - Supergirl, Avengers and X-Men all go to North Dakota on a lead to rescue Asia! With unexpected results. *2013-04-01 - Cutscene: Family Affairs - Latverian Return - Dr. Bella knows she is running out of time and steps up her plans. *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-05-29 - The Great Escape - There's a breakout at the Raft, and a varied group of heroes show up to stop it! *2013-07-31 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 2: Lights, Camera, Action! - The teens face a torment from the worst depths of Mojo's televised tantrums. Can they make their escape, or will they shake and quake? Find out after this commercial break! *2013-09-10 - Clowning to the Max - The Circus of Crime decides to start clowning about uptown Brooklyn, and only the Avengers can stop them. 2014 Logs *2014-01-25 - A New Best Friend - Aunt Mellie's foster child makes a new friend. *(DG: 2014-01-25 - Sawyer Mason, Stark Ex Brainwashed) *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-02-13 - Russians, Snow, and Mafia Goons - A walk in the park goes south when a severed hand is found. Hunting down the source leads to dark revelations and possibilities *2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting - Tony Stark called the Mentors and Students together to discuss Cap's death and the aftermath *2014-03-03 - Zombies, Half-Nekkid Women, and Magic, Oh My! - Taking down zombies is a public service, and so is checking out Sersi for the good of men everywhere! *2014-03-23 - Stark Expo: Surprises - Stark and Asia come back to the hotel suite earlier than Natasha expects. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2014-05-11 - On a Dark and Stormy Mother's Day - Cassandra, Asia and The Question are put together by a shadowy figure. *2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) 2015 Logs *2015-11-06 - Blueberries and Forgiveness - A pie-eating contest turns into something more serious. *2015-11-21 - The Super-est of Podcasts - A Video Game Podcast with Leah goes off-track with Leah's guests - Supergirl and Asia. Oh and Paris avoids a fiery destruction by meteor, by the way. *2015-11-27 - Lego My Thermonuclear Bomb - When a Lego factory is set afire under unusual circumstances, Supergirl and Starfire come to the rescue but encounter unusually heavily armed criminals. And Asia needs to learn what are and are not fireworks. 2017 Logs *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! *2017-11-20 - Return To Life - Returning from Arena, Nico spends some time decompressing with Asia. *2017-11-28 - Open Mouth, Insert Hammer - A fight, a conversation, a new hero candidate. 2018 Logs *2018-01-28 - Ghosts, Plants, and Diplomats - When Alexander wanders into a New York library to look for something, he's not expecting to meet the cutest little plant-girl ever... or the scariest woman he's ever met! Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken